


A Play on Time

by Balsamic_Soy



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Mad Men
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balsamic_Soy/pseuds/Balsamic_Soy
Summary: *Rafael and Elizabeth have a complex relationship.^ Toast and coffee with milk.~ Later in the play, we find out why she is so stoic.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

A Play on Time 

 

The persons of the play 

Elizabeth Ly 

Rafael Barba

Donald Draper 

Dominick “Sonny” Carisi Jr. 

Olivia Benson 

 

 

SCENE: Kitchen/ Living- room in Elizabeth's apartment in E 14th St, New York City. TIME: Summer of '09. Her living space luxuriously and modernly furnished.

 

ACT I

ELIZABETH _smoking a cigarette and drinking,_ RAFAEL _knocking at the door._

 

ELIZABETH (rushing around the apt.): Oh shit, Rafi wasn’t supposed to be here till later.

 

RAFAEL (shakes doorknob): Beth, the doors locked. 

 

ELIZABETH: He's going to berate me if he catches me smoking… (talking to audience) That was not 3 minutes, Rafi, I was counting!

 

RAFAEL: Will you please open up, why is the door locked and who are you talking to?*

 

ELIZABETH _hides cigs in the kitchen drawer, skips to the door and opens the door._

 

ELIZABETH: Yes, please do come in. (sarcastically)

 

RAFAEL (sits on the sofa): Beth, why aren't you dressed?

 

ELIZABETH (attitude): Can you please give me 3 minutes, please. (leaves room)

 

RAFAEL (rolls eyes): Of course (counts 1 Mississippi... continues to 121 Mississippi)

 

ELIZABETH (enters the room): Rafi, well, how do I look? (twirling)

 

RAFAEL: You look amazing, Beth, and also it’s been over 3 minutes, I was counting. (jokingly)

 

ELIZABETH _walks to the kitchen,_ RAFAEL _follows behind her and takes a seat at the table._

 

ELIZABETH: Would you like a drink? (pours and pass drink)

 

RAFAEL: Why Beth, it’s 7:15 am. (takes a sip) This is delicious what is this? 

 

ELIZABETH: Passionfruit and extra dry champagne. I packed for our summer concert, also made breakfast. (points to the counter)

 

RAFAEL (takes tostada and cup of coffee): I can't believe you put this together, mama would always prepare this when I lived in The Bronx with her; early morning I'll start to hear her grind coffee beans, then the smell of fresh pan out of the oven, and finally being able to enjoy the tostada y cafecon leche^ she's prepared for me, what a blessing.

 

ELIZABETH: I'm sure your mother tostada is delicious. I'm also happy my breakfast could bring you much comfort, Rafi. But would you like some ice for your coffee, it’s hot as can be and it’s 7:27 am. ~

 

RAFAEL: You're right, and yes, please, ice. (hands coffee)

 

ELIZABETH: You need to change out of that polo, it's too hot. And the fabric on that is too thick. (place coffee on table)

 

RAFAEL (examines shirt): Really?

 

ELIZABETH: Just a thought but how about the brown Sperry, olive green shorts, and white round neck t-shirt and the chambray denim button up?

 

RAFAEL (pausing): Am I, your doll? Not bad either, I'll keep it in mind.

 

RAFAEL _phone rings_

 

RAFAEL (answers phone): I can’t, I’m not scheduled till the 5th… Do you need it immediately, can't you hold him until the evening? I'll do what I can, bye. 

 

ELIZABETH (bothered): You're going to the office aren't you? Such a shame, Iwanted to see you in that outfit, doll.

 

RAFAEL: Don't be like this Beth, you know me enough to know I don't like this either. 

 

ELIZABETH: Can you promise me, you'll be at the park by 8:31 p.m?

 

RAFAEL: I can promise you earlier. 

 

ELIZABETH (smiles): I'm going to be in my office, I've got a few ideas on the board I need to discuss at work.

 

RAFAEL: Plans, my office at 5:25 p.m?

 

ELIZABETH: Sounds fair.

 

ELIZABETH _gathers her materials and_ RAFAEL _finishing his breakfast._

 

ACT I DROP

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

SCENE: Elizabeth's office 1271 Sixth Avenue., Rafael office 163 W 125th. Elizabeth office simple design, Rafael office classic with a rustic bookcase behind him. Time, afternoon/ evening.

 

ACT II

 

ELIZABETH _writing_ , RAFAEL _rehearsing his case_. SONNY _present at_ RAFAEL _office._

 

RAFAEL (looks up): Can I help you? 

 

SONNY: How's Beth doing? 

 

RAFAEL: She's doing well, I'll let her know about your regards. (annoyance) 

 

SONNY (hands files): Here are the files for the case, and oh, Benson is coming to your office later today.

 

RAFAEL: Benson is coming to my office, what's the occasion? 

 

SONNY: She didn't say, have a good day, Barba. (leaves room) 

 

RAFAEL: I'm going to miss the evening with, Beth, aren't I, she’s going to be upset. (talks to the audience) Carmen, can you put Ms. Ly on the line, please.

 

_Light shines on_ ELIZABETH, ELIZABETH and RAFAEL _can both be seen on stage_. RAFAEL _waits for_ ELIZABETH _to pick up the phone_. DONALD _walks into the office of_ ELIZABETH. _Phone rings in the background._

 

ELIZABETH: Afternoon Don. 

 

DONALD: Afternoon, Beth, what do you have? 

 

ELIZABETH:I can, they can, we can Tropicana. Having trouble, pour with ease with Tropicana. I have images of the easy pour bottles as well. 

 

DONALD: You’re not going to pick that up? (looks at the phone)

 

ELIZABETH: No.

 

RAFAEL _puts down the phone. Lights fade off of RAFAEL_

 

DONALD: It’s good, but it's not great. I need you to stay after work today we need this account. 

 

ELIZABETH _shows a displease facial expression_

 

DONALD: What Beth? Did you have plans for this evening? 

 

ELIZABETH: No, I don't... 

 

DONALD: Drop the list off at my office, and I’ll see you later.

 

ELIZABETH _smiles at_ DONALD. DONALD _leaves the room._

 

ELIZABETH p _icks up the phone to call_ RAFAEL. RAFAEL _does not pick up_ , ELIZABETH _leaves a message_.

 

ELIZABETH: Hey, Rafi, it's Beth. I'm not going to be able to make it at all to the summer concert, I'm sorry. Meet you back home? 

 

ELIZABETH _hangs up phone_

 

_Light fades. RAFAEL is now the center of attention. OLIVIA is in the office with RAFAEL._

 

_RAFAEL greets OLIVIA._

 

OLIVIA (takes a seat): How are you, it's been a few weeks. 

 

RAFAEL: I'm doing well, how's the search? 

 

OLIVIA: We found nothing at his apartment. 

 

RAFAEL: We can't take this to court, Olivia.

 

OLIVIA (upset): We have the testimony. 

 

RAFAEL: It's not enough to convict him. I need more than the testimony of the witnesses. We are going to lose if we take him to court with what we have. 

 

OLIVIA (angrily): What do we do then, let him walk? 

 

RAFAEL: That's the safest option, we let him walk we have time to gather evidence to prosecute him. If we try to take him to court now and loose, we won't get a second chance. Unless you can gather more evidence, or else I can't promise you a case. 

 

OLVIA: Alright Barba, I'll see you tomorrow (storms out of room) 

 

RAFAEL _sighs and rubs his face._ RAFEL _picks up the phone and listens to_ ELIZABETH _voicemail. The two can be seen on stage work._

 

ACT II DROP


	3. Chapter 3

SCENE: Rafael dining room/ kitchen. TIME: Night/early morning. His dining room/ kitchen rustically and naturally furnished.

 

ACT III

 

ELIZABETH _and_ RAFAEL _sitting across from each, table littered with take-out and papers._

 

ELIZABETH: I'm exhausted from working at that madmen office. I'm also getting writers' block, doubting my abilities, Rafi. 

 

RAFAEL: Beth, you're a creative and witty, don't doubt yourself, your work is spectacular. I'm proud of you. 

 

ELIZABETH: Thank you, Rafi, it means a lot especially right now. I've never had a rough time with an account before until with Tropicana. 

 

RAFAEL: I have acquired a case, I might or might not take to court. 

 

ELIZABETH (confused): Details? You never doubt a case.

 

RAFAEL: Olivia and the team haven't gathered enough evidence to prosecute the guy. And it's up to my judgment if we should or not. Thus far, I don't think I will, but Olivia and I are going to disagree. 

 

ELIZABETH (takes his hand): Rafi, I'm proud of you, and I believe you're going to make the right decision.

 

RAFAEL (smiles): Thank you, Beth. I've got this weekend off, do you?

 

ELIZABETH: Hopefully I do, I should be getting a phone call later this evening.

 

RAFAEL: We should go to Paris for the weekend. 

 

ELIZABETH (excited): How about the Caribbean, tropical climate!

 

RAFAEL: That's not a bad idea!

 

ELIZABETH: I'm going to cross my fingers, pack my stuff, and hope Don doesn't give me a call if he does I'm going to throw a fit. (chuckles)

 

RAFAEL (scoffs): I never understood your relationship with Don. 

 

ELIZABETH (annoyed): What is there to understand, he's my boss, I've worked for him for years.

 

RAFAEL (sigh): Beth, please don't start. 

 

ELIZABETH (angered): Then don't ask, Rafael, you know I'll fuss!

 

RAFAEL (raises tone of voice): You kiss up to him, Beth, there's a work schedule, and he asks so much more out of you. 

 

ELIZABETH: I don't kiss up to him, I work more than scheduled because I genuinely enjoy my job. 

 

RAFAEL: You complain about that place all the time!

 

ELIZABETH: I've had enough, Rafi, I'm going home. 

 

RAFAEL: Elizabeth... don't be upset. 

 

ELIZABETH _shuffles her papers, leaves the room and walks across the hall to her apartment._

 

_Later that evening_ , DONALD _calls_ ELIZABETH. ELIZABETH _answers the phone._

 

ELIZABETH (confused): Don? 

 

DONALD: Beth, where are you? 

 

ELIZABETH: I'm at home, what's the matter? 

 

DONALD: May I come over? 

 

ELIZABETH: Of course... 

 

15 MINUTES HAS PASSED

 

DONALD _stumbles to_ ELIZABETH _doorstep and knocks on the door_. ELIZABETH _answers the door and helps_ DONALD. 

 

ELIZABETH: Jesus, Don, you smell like alcohol, how much did you have to drink? 

 

DONALD: Is it okay if I stay here tonight? 

 

ELIZABETH: Of course, but I leave tomorrow morning to catch a flight.

 

DONALD: I can leave if I'm bothering you.

 

ELIZABETH: No, it's fine. 

 

ELIZABETH _walks into the kitchen and grabs smokes_. ELIZABETH _offers_ DONALD _smokes._

 

DONALD: Yes, please. I thought you were quitting? 

 

ELIZABETH: Yeah, but it's been a stressful day. 

 

DONALD: Care to share?(smokes)

 

ELIZABETH: You know, you're the only person I can talk to, right? And we've got a special bond that most people will never understand. 

 

DONALD _walks behind_ ELIZABETH _and holds her from behind_. 

 

ELIZABETH: I know Rafael will never understand our relationship. (smokes)

 

DONALD: You know that I love you, and if we need to stop I understand. I get he's your neighbor, and you've formed quite a friendship with him, but does he think we are…

 

ELIZABETH: I believe so. 

 

DONALD: Is he Envious?

 

ELIZABETH _walks to the living and takes a seat on the couch._ DONALD _follows behind her._

 

ELIZABETH: He's concerned is all.

 

DONALD: Can we get lunch together or dinner so it can put him at ease? 

 

ELIZABETH: I think that's a good idea, Don. I’m going to go to bed, I'll see you tomorrow morning. 

 

DONALD: Stay with me? (grabs her hand)

 

ELIZABETH: I want to be alone tonight.

 

ELIZABETH _walks out of the room._

 

NEXT MORNING 

 

RAFAEL _bangs on the door._ DONALD _opens the door._

 

ELIZABETH _shows up behind_ DONALD

 

ELIZABETH: Don, can you make some coffee, please? 

 

DONALD _nods and walks back._

 

ELIZABETH: Rafi, would you like to come in to join Don, and I. 

 

RAFAEL (whisper): Beth?! Why is he here? 

 

ELIZABETH (tired voice): He spent the night. 

 

RAFAEL: You know we have a flight to catch soon?!

 

ELIZABETH: I'll tell him to leave... Now, do you want to come in or not?!

 

RAFAEL: I'll come in. 

 

DONALD: Hey, if I'm keeping you two from your plans, I can leave. 

 

RAFAEL: Well, we do...

 

ELIZABETH (cuts off RAFAEL): You're not keeping us from anything, our flight leaves in a couple of hours. (glares at RAFAEL)

 

DONALD: I can drop you two off before I head to work.

 

ELIZABETH: That would be great, thank you. (smiles) I’m going to go pack. (leaves room)

 

RAFAEL r _olls his eyes._

 

DONALD _and_ RAFAEL _both present on stage. Awkward silence._

 

RAFAEL: Don’t you think it’s odd for there to be so much silence in a room when there are two men present that talk for a living?

 

DONALD: Rafael, what’s your problem?  
  
RAFAEL: I want you to stay away from Beth! You’re a married man, you have no business with Beth.

 

DONALD: It’s not what you think, Rafael. 

 

RAFAEL: Then what is it?

 

ELIZABETH _enter the room_

 

ELIZABETH: Hey, I’m ready whenever you boys are. 

_The tension in the room._

 

 

ACT III DROP

**Author's Note:**

> *Rafael and Elizabeth have a complex relationship.  
> ^ Toast and coffee with milk.  
> ~ Later in the play, we find out why she is so stoic.


End file.
